Painovoimaa murtamaan
Painovoimaa murtamaan 'is the Finnish version of the song Defying gravity sang by Maria Ylipää as Elphaba and Anna-Maija Tuokko as Glinda. The title translates to ''Break the gravity. Lyrics '''Glinda: (Spoken) Olisit nyt kerrankin pysynyt tyynenä, etkä sännännyt suin päin! (Sung) Joo kiitos paljon Joo kiitos paljon taas Mun kiittää sua taas täytyy oikein sydämestä Ei hermos taaskaan kestä! Elphaba: Ei, kiitos sulle! Voin yksin kiittää sua! Niin tyylitön oot, että hyväksynnän tähden Sä ryömit muiden nähden! Both: Siis vaikka saat mut järjiltäin Mä jälleen kiitän sua näin! Glinda: (Spoken) Kuuntele nyt! Sano, että olet pahoillasi ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä! (Sung) Ehkä vielä kanssa velhon töitä teet, sä ootit niin Voit saada kaiken minkä tahdoit! Elphaba: (Spoken) Tiedän! (Sung) En tahdo enää (Spoken) Ei! (Sung) Mulle riittää viimeinkin Mä olen muuttunut nyt Jokin vain tyrehtyi Kai muiden vuoksi sielun pois mä liian usein myin Ei aikaa jossitteluun Ja auta ei surrakaan Kun mulla on mun lahja Silmät kii nyt vaan Jos pystyn painovoiman murtamaan Jos pystyn painovoiman murtamaan Ne alas ei mua saa! Glinda: Voi sua pikku mussukkaa Oot alkanut hallusinoimaan! Elphaba: Jo riitti säännöt muiden Nyt mulla omat on Ja myös lait fysiikan Ne kukin itse tulkitkoon Niin kauan pelkäsin mä Että rakkaudetta jään. Nyt elän vain En enää suostu pelkäämään Jo pystyn painovoiman murtamaan Painovoiman, mä sen pystyn murtamaan Ei pudottaa mua voi! (Spoken) Tule mukaan! Ajattele, mitä me voidaan tehdä yhdessä. (Sung) Niin suuri on Tää kohtalo niin suuri on Yhdessä sun kanssas kun oon, tie vain hyvään vie. Glinda… Kun en yksin riitä Glinda: ''' Oikeasti kiitän '''Both: Kun teet musta voimakkaan Me kaksi painovoima murretaan Yhdessä painovoima murretaan Elphaba: Ei alas meitä saa (Spoken) No, tuletko sinä vai et? Glinda: (Sung) Onnea sulle Oot tehnyt valintas Elphaba: (Spoken) Kuin myös. (Sung) Toivon sun parhaintas Both: Ain päättyy kaikki sadut Ja mä toivon ettet kadu Tuollaisen valinnan kun teet Pois ystäväni kun meet Elphaba: Ja jos mua kaivataan niin Taivaalle katselkaa Näin muuan lausui äsken: ”Elphaba, sä lentoon nousta saat!” Ja vaikka yksin lennän Ainakin vapaa oon Ja vainoojille Tämä viesti kulkekoon Näin meiltä vainoojan voima murretaan Mä pystyn painovoiman murtamaan Ja siitä kaikki tietää saa Ja kuunnelkoon mua itse Oz sun velhos ja sun olentos Mua alas koskaan ei saa! Glinda: Onnea sulle! Elphaba: Tulkaa vaan! Aaah! Translation Glinda: (Spoken) I wish you would have stayed calm for once and not rushed head over heels! (Sung) Yeah, thanks a lot Yeah, thanks a lot again I have to thank you again from the bottom of my heart You can't hold your nerve this time either Elphaba: No, thanks to you! I can only thank you You are so frumpy that to be acknowledged You crawl in front of others Both: So although you make me lose my mind I thank you again this way Glinda: (Spoken) Listen now! Say that you're sorry before it's too late! (Sung) Maybe you can still work with the Wizard, you waited for it so much You can have all you wanted Elphaba: (Spoken) I know! (Sung) I don't want anymore (Spoken) No! (Sung) I've finally had enough I have changed now Something just dried up I guess that because of others I sold my soul too often No time for ifs and buts And it doesn't help to mourn either As I have my gift I just close my eyes If I can break the gravity If I can break the gravity They can't bring me down! Glinda: Oh, you little sweetheart You've begun to hallucinate! Elphaba: I've already had enough of the rules of others Now I have my own And also the laws of physics Everyone shall interpret them theirselves I was afraid for such a long time That I would end up with no love Now I just live I refuse to be afraid anymore Now I can break the gravity Gravity, I can break it I cannot be dropped! (Spoken) Come along! Think of what we can do together. (Sung) It's so big This destiny is so big When I am together with you, the road takes us only to goodness Glinda… As I'm not enough by myself Glinda: ''' I actually thank you '''Both: When you make me powerful The two of us break the gravity Together we break the gravity Elphaba: We cannot be brought down (Spoken) So, are you coming or not? Glinda: (Sung) Good luck to you You have made up your mind Elphaba: (Spoken) You too. (Sung) I wish you all the best Both: Every fairytale always comes to an end And I hope you won't regret When you make such a choice When you go away, my friend Elphaba: And if I am missed Look to the sky This is what someone said lately: ”Elphaba, you can take off!” An although I fly alone At least I'm free And to persecutors This message shall be passed This is how our persecutor's power is destroyed I can break the gravity And everyone shall know about it And the Oz itself shall listen to me Your wizards and your creatures Can never bring me down! Glinda: Good luck to you! Elphaba: Come and try! Aaah! Category:Songs of Wicked